


I Love You (Miss Me)

by Muucifer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Love Bites, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, fluffy sex, semi-rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muucifer/pseuds/Muucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake wanted Dirk to come back to him. He got two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You (Miss Me)

Jake tosses his head back and groans, feeling deft fingers curl through his hair and tug with another set of hands wander across his chest and thighs. Dirk leans down to lap a line from one perky nipple to his belly button, and Jake’s stomach quivered beneath him. His thighs shake from their resting spot wrapped around Dirk’s hips, and his shoulders lay limp on the second Dirk’s lap. The two of them surround him, touching everywhere all at once.

 

Dirk smirks and presses his lips against Jake’s collarbone, feeling his breath hitch. Jake reaches one hand up to twine into the blonde spikes in front of him, while the other hand reaches down to find the second Dirk’s fingers and lace together with them. They’re the same person, yet not the same person. The one before him is the real Dirk, hard and pushy. And the one behind him is the Dirk he’d wanted, sweet and tender. It’d be a lie to say he didn’t want both, but both right now was too much.

 

Dirk two slides his hands under Jake’s shoulders and pulls him up onto his lap, holding him tight against his chest. Jake lets out a breathy sigh and tucks back into the warmth while the caring hand twists through his tousled locks and smooths them out. Soft lips trail over his neck, softly nipping and suckling. A second warm hand latches onto his trembling waist, digging blunt nails into it and holding him steady.

 

Real Dirk narrows his eyes before darting forward to attack his mouth, teeth catching and pulling Jake’s already abused lips. This second pair of hands claws at him, scratching up and down his chest. Jake arches into it and rolls his head back onto the other Dirk’s chest, mewling softly. His Dirk drags his nails down his thighs and pulls his thighs back around him, locking them behind his back.

 

For still having all their clothes on, it seems like there’s not enough clothing. It’s smothering being enclosed in their arms and he feels exposed. Yet, Jake’s tight bottoms are constricting, and he whimpers reaching down to pull them off. He only gets his thumbs under the waistband before Dirk’s slapping his hands away and his long pale hands are tracing over the fabric. Jake pleads with his eyes, and something in Dirk’s soften. He kisses down the tan chest, feeling muscle ripple beneath his lips, and slows down to press a lingering kiss under Jake’s navel. The tan boy wiggles under him while the other Dirk lavishes affection along Jake’s neck and cheeks.

 

Dirk slides the tight material down slowly, watching Jake writhe and arch into it. His erection springs free and Dirk gives it an appraising lick before yanking the bottoms off the smaller teen completely. The movement has Jake laying back against the second Dirk’s stomach with face turned into his chest. Where their hands are clasped together moves up so both of their hands are linked on his shaking stomach; Dirk’s curling and uncurling around his and brushing the soft flesh.

 

Jake blinks his bleary eyes up at Dirk, then down at the real Dirk. Their expressions a mirror of each other, both flushed and hair mussed with sweat making their bangs cling to their foreheads. Jake gasps as real Dirk swallows him in one swift move, his hips trying to jerk up up Dirk holds them down. He bobs in his lap, swallowing him almost too easily. Jake feels the muscles of his throat work around him and bucks in vain upwards. Dirk pulls back far enough to smirk and trace a teasing line around the head despite Jake’s gurgled protests. He dips again takes him back into his mouth.

 

This time the other Dirk bends over to silence him with a kiss. Their mouths move over one another and their tongues slip together. It’s slow and sweet, hands still clutching each other while Dirk’s free hand strokes Jake’s hair away from his face. His fingers burn where they touch his bare skin; ghosting over the hot pink on his cheeks and neck and twisting into the stray hairs flying away. They pull apart and Dirk peppers soft pecks across his nose and forehead. Jake’s panting breaths are warm on Dirk’s lips as he hovers over the tan boy.

 

Jake jolts when slick fingers dance around his entrance, circling and dipping teasingly into the fluttery hole. The real Dirk is smirking up at him from under the fringe of his bangs, the silly tiara of his outfit long since tossed off to the side. Jake notices that the rest of his outfit is gone too, except for the briefs he apparently had on under the maroon bloomers. Clothes lay piled up off to the side, and he glances up to see the Dirk he created shrugging out of his shirt and hair accessory as well.

 

When his blonde head pokes back out of the ugly fabric his hair is ruffled up and sticking out even odder than normal. Jake hides a soft giggle behind his hand that quickly turns into a soft moan when Dirk curls his fingers deep inside of him. The other Dirk seems to notice though because he smiles down at him before adjusting Jake again so he can access the taut skin of his throat without straining his own. Real Dirk grumbles as he scootches up with Jake’s body so he can continue mouthing along his hipbones, suckling dark blotches onto them.

 

Red marks cover his shoulders and waist from both Dirk’s itching to lay their claim. The one behind him is all tongues and tender lips, sucking and nibbling while lavishing the areas longer to get the desired effect. The Dirk in front however uses teeth and tongue, biting then soothing and lapping the sweat off Jake’s skin, jumping from one spot to the next. Little love marks from the blonde he so desperately wanted are being granted two-fold.

 

His shaky fingers cling to Dirk’s shoulders, holding the boy in front of him to his stomach as it shudders below him. Long fingers work him open, twisting and scissoring while sliding in and out slowly. It’s killing him how gentle Dirk’s being. It felt like it’d been so long since just the first finger was pushed in, and then a second. A third slips in as he whimpers, pleading for more. Orange eyes burn up at him before surging up to latch onto his mouth. Attacking it with all the force of a heated lover, yet his hand continues to caress his inner walls languidly. The kiss breaks with a trail of saliva lingering and glittering in the light.

 

The other Dirk nuzzles behind his ear and lets his lips brush along the sensitive parts of Jake’s neck, enjoying the quivver under them as Jake gasps and arches up away from his chest. Consequently, arching up has Jake’s hips rolling down onto the hand working him apart. It slides out with a slick noise, and Dirk gives him a stiff squeeze onto a pert asscheek and kisses his collarbone, making sure to leave another flowery claiming there. He lifts Jake’s thighs up to rest on his hips before reaching back to grab the lube he’d discarded earlier.

 

It doesn’t even cross his mind to wonder why Dirk still carried it. Of course he still carried it; he still loved Jake the way Jake loved him.

 

Hazy green eyes watch as Dirk slips his hand up and down, giving himself a few contained strokes to coat his erection in lube. The Dirk behind him tightens his arms around his waist, and whispers soft things into his ear. He hears words but they aren’t registering, but the low rumble of his voice is enough to lull Jake into relaxation. His body loosens up until his legs are draped around Dirk instead of locked around him. He feels one Dirk stroke his stomach, hair, arms, anything he can reach with light touches while the other lines up.

 

The first breach is painful, it’s been too long since they’ve been together for it to be comfortable. But cool digits brush along his jaw and gently wipe the tears from his face, catching them as the bubble up over his cheeks. Large hands cup his chin and tug him up to look into the eyes above him. Dirk rubs their noses together and Jake’s heart warms, stuttering in his chest. White lashes leaved butterfly kisses on his lips as Dirk curls around him, shielding him from watchful eyes.

 

But the protectiveness earsn Jake a harsh thrust as Dirk slides home in one shot. His spine bends impossibly, tears fresh on his face and his lips form a silent scream. The burn subsides while Dirk kisses his chest apologetically. His bangs tickle pink nipples in such a way that Jake would giggle if it hadn’t been Dirk. Dirk surrounding him and filling him and holding him. Dirk whose mouth toys with those nipples now, rolling them between his teeth and tightening his lips around them to suck and pull on them one at a time.

 

After what seems like forever with his solid weight resting inside of him, Jake feels Dirk begin to slide out. At the airy noise the movement earns him, Dirk smirks and glides back in. Taking it slow and gentle in contrast to his harsh entrance. Jake’s body undulates under him, pressed against the toned chest behind his back. That Dirk wraps him up in his arms; palming his hands over his stomach and crotch, avoiding the places Jake wants to be touched most.

 

Together the three of them rock; Dirk’s hips rolling against Jake’s and moving within him, Jake’s body bouncing on the other Dirk’s lap. He’s fondled and coddled in their hold, held tight and safe in their little cocoon. They exchange sloppy kisses tossed over shoulders or smushed together while their bodies try to keep moving. There’s a difference between how real Dirk acted when he got there and how he’s acting now. He went from slightly possessive and pushy to loving and caring, tending to Jake’s body and needs as he continues to thrust up into Jake’s heat. In his blissed out mind, Jake loses focus on what Dirk was real; the one inside him or the one behind him. All he can think is _more oh god more._

 

He voices his wants and Dirk complies, hands clasping under his knees and hoisting them up more. The new angle has Dirk brushing his prostate every couple of thrusts, Jake dropping his head back and keening at the stimulation. He can’t lift his hands to get them around his neck anymore, so the Dirk behind him takes his hands in his again. The grip steadies him, brings him back to his mind just the slightest. Both Dirk’s are watching him with soft eyes; the one pounding into him is running his fingers along his thighs, the muscles quivering happily at the attention and the one behind him kisses his face and neck all over.

 

Breathing is getting harder, Jake’s panting and whimpering, moaning and bucking back into Dirk’s thrusts until the blonde gets the hint and speeds up. His breaths are short and shallow, fanning out over both Dirk’s faces in puffs causing their bangs to flutter.

 

He stretches his legs out, pressing his feet flat into the ground and starts using his own leverage to rock down on Dirk’s upward thrusts. Dirk has other plans, however, and drags the brunette off the other Dirk and flips him around on the floor. The smaller teens arms give out, and his body collapses against the cool floor, his breath fogging the stone. He’s scooped up a bit and Dirk’s shimmying under him until their chests are pressed together.

 

Everythings gone blurry, and all Jake knows is there’s a Dirk fucking him senseless and another cuddling him, any notion of what one was what is completely gone by now. Then the one he’s laying on slips a hand between them to nudge at Jake’s leaking erection. It twitches and brushes against the tight muscles of Dirk’s stomach. Dirk loops his hand around it, but his own erection is also trapped there and they rub together with the rough leather of Dirk’s gloves adding to the pleasured pain. Jake sobs, too overstimulated, and his whole body tightens up.

 

His vision goes blank but he can feel his body spasming with release as he pours across Dirk’s gloves and stomach and his entrance flutters around the second Dirk. He clamps down around the cock, milking Dirk for release while the other teen rides him through it. Through the white hot pleasure, he feels something spillover inside him, filling him full. Dirk’s body doesn’t stop working against his until Jake begs him to stop in a tiny whisper. Then Dirk stills, leaning down to twine his arms around the tan waist and rest his chest against Jake’s back.

 

There’s two sets of lips waltzing across his skin, leaving petal soft kisses everywhere and murmuring tender things to him. Things slowly start coming back to him, and Jake can feel the sticky mess squished between his and Dirk’s chest and between his thighs. With a groan, Dirk slides out of his entrance. Jake feels it run down his thigh and grimaces, but buries his face into the steadily breathing chest before him. A hand rustles through his hair, tufting it up and brushing it back. Another strokes down his side, massaging the tight bundles of nerves in his lower back.

 

Belatedly, he realises that the Dirk he’s laying on also finished, because there’s too large of a mess for it to be just his. Instead of worrying about being clean, he balls himself up and tucks into one Dirk’s side. The other takes the chance to wipe down, cleaning all three of them off before curling and fitting to Jake’s back.

 

Jake sighs lightly, mumbling little _I love you_ ’s to both the happy, sated boys wrapped around him. Their body heat keeps him warm, but he appreciates it nonetheless when one of them grabs a discarded cape and tosses it over the three of them. Finally, when he quiets down and is about to drift off, the Dirk he’s curled up against kisses his temple and breathes a nearly silent _love you too_. The Dirk behind him tightens his hold around his waist and hides his face in Jake’s shoulder. He doesn’t say anything besides goodnight.

 

It's not impossible for Jake to tell them apart anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> It was like 3 am when I finished this and I just wanted to be done so this kind of sucks a lot but whatever it's done.


End file.
